


Messy

by bisky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisky/pseuds/bisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean can't fucking mastrubate so Eren does it for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

That’s all Eren had heard all night. The jostling of the bunk below his as he tried to get to sleep. At first it was soft, just a tossing of a sheet and a floorboard creak in the still night. It progressively got worse as the minutes past until the entire bunk was shaking and the boy below him’s low grunts of frustration drifted up to Eren’s ears. He understood, he had spent many a night in the outhouse trying to do the same thing but never like this. Never with this much vigor and desperation. And he certainly never cried.  
Eren had gone to bed early that night, long before the plates in the mess hall or the voices within it were cleared. They had gotten new bunk assignments but he was too tired to care. All day they had ran, running, running, and more running. Around the track, and the camp, and the forest. It was a never ending streak to the finish line and they were all the losers. Who the hell after today would have the stamina to try to get off?   
Lost in thought he was able to tuSqueak squeak   
ne out the squeaking and creaking and grunting until he heard a voice from below.  
“Why the fuck won’t it work!” exclaimed the voice. That voice sounded strangely familiar. It couldn’t be.....Jean could it? Oh shit he thought. Like this situation couldn’t be worse. It just had to be Jean down there jerking his wang until the sun comes up. It was funny at least. Jean Kirschtein, the boy wonder, didn’t have the ability to get it. Eren stifled a snicker as he pictured him, pantsless, drenched in sweat and still not satisfied.  
Suddenly the jerking stopped and the entire cabin went quit.   
“What’s so funny” Jean said softly his words getting caught in the sticky air. Eren froze. Was he suppose to pretend like nothing had happened and go back to sleep?   
“You need some help down there?” Eren said leaning over the side of the bunk so his brilliant remark wouldn’t get lost in the void. He immediately regretted it.  
“Fuck you.”   
There was a silent moment when Eren had thought maybe they would both be able to put this behind them and just get some freaking sleep. But it was all for naught.   
“Yes.”  
“What?” Yes? yes what?   
Jean let out an exasperated sigh before speaking again.   
“Yes, I could use some help.”   
“Well how the hell am I suppose to help you? Go to the girls bunks I’m sure one of them would take you up on the offer.”   
Pause.  
“That’s ridiculous.”   
Eren huffed. And me ‘helping’ you isn’t?  
Suddenly he found himself brushing off his sheets and dangling his feet off the side of the bunk. What was he doing? This was not happening. Next he knew he was on top Jean; legs wrapped around his hips. Jean was breathing heavily and the moonlight cast across his face was immobilized in the sweat beats that dotted his forehead.   
“Okay there’s two rules, 1) no kissing and 2) we never speak of this again.” Jean grimaced.   
“Like I want anyone to know I got a blowjob from you, Jeager.” Eren slapped him. Jean yelped a little but Eren saw the corners of his mouth bend up just a smig. So that’s what he liked.   
“I was gonna give you a nice long blow job but now that you said that I think a short hand job will do.” Eren dug his fingernails into Jean’s skin to give it that extra kick.   
“No, no please, Eren...” He clamped his and over Jean’s mouth to shut him up. If he wanted to get to sleep he might as well just give him the blow job and be done with it. Soon he found himself breaking his first rule sliding his lips down Jean’s torso. It wasn’t technically kissing his told himself, he wasn't puckering that’s what makes it kissing right? Eren removed his hand from Jean’s mouth and inched down the bed. His hand padded around in the sheets for awhile before grasping at Jean’s penis. It was longish but surprisingly thin around. He had always pictured Jean having a nice sized package, not that he thought about Jean’s penis at all any time ever. Ringing his hand around he started to do what was at least effective when he masturbated. At first slow.   
“You know...you’re pretty bad at jerking it. You’ve been going at it for an hour and you’re not hard at all.”   
“Stop going so slow what am I, Jeager? A farmer?” Eren sped up, twisting his hand at  
the top furiously.  
“I’m gonna go so fast i’ll give you rugburn.”   
“That’s not remotely hot.” Eren squeezed his dick and Jean squinted his eyes shit.   
Eren inched down again ran his tongue along the inside of jean’s thighs pausing to give him a pronounced bruise. Jean would have something to remember him by, how sweet. Jean clutched the bed sheets and tossed his head back. Eren couldn’t believe he was so turned on right now he hadn’t even touched his cock yet. Taking a deep breath beforehand he took the plunge and wrapped his mouth around Jean’s penis. He moved up and down quickly every once and a while stopping to see if he needed to swallow. Not yet but he could tell it was close.   
“You....are slobbering......so much.” Jean exclaimed through stifled moans. He wanted so badly to pretend he wasn’t enjoying it. True Eren was slobbering all over his penis and true he had the weirdest pacing in blow job history but to Jean it was the best thing ever.   
It had been a very long time since he had felt this good. Night after night of sitting in the outhouse, sliding his hand up and down, up and down had become tiring. This was suppose to be his last hurrah. Maybe just maybe it was something about the sitting up position, maybe lying down was the way to go. Sadly after and hour of chapping his hands and little else he was about to give up.   
Desperation had lead him to this. Eren Jeager sucking him off. Jean would laugh if he wasn’t clutching a sock between his teeth to keep quiet. He didn’t want Jeager to know that he was enjoying it. Eren had a small slender tongue that felt as if it shot electricity through Jean every time it touched his penis. Jean wriggled as he climaxed and shot his hips into the air.   
“Why’d you stop?” Jean grunted as he chucked the sock out of his mouth.  
“Your shoved your stupid dick into my throat, I couldn’t swallow.” Eren said through coughs.   
“Oh sorry.”   
“Shut up jackass. Are you done?” Jean nodded.  
Eren coughed a little bit more before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Jean sat up. Looking at at Jean in the moonlight he was, as much as Eren hated to say it, beautiful. A feeling bloomed in his chest as he stared at Jean. It could have just been the sleep deprivation.  
Eren pushed Jean back down and climbed off of him but before going back to the saftey of his sheets where he didn’t have to think about the way Jean tasted or the tightness in his chest.   
“Night.”   
Rustling.   
“Night, Jeager.”


End file.
